


Christmas lights

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Model Draco Malfoy, Nude Modeling, Photographer Harry Potter, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry agreed to take the picture for the Quibblers nude Christmas shoot. Draco is his model.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta @slytherins_diary

_ Tick tock tick tock. _

Harry paced in front of his floo as the time ticked away. He was waiting on the arrival of his model for his nude Christmas photo shoot. 

After the war he took up photography to create memories. His first project had been about the war victims dedicated to his godson Teddy. From there more and more orders came in until he was where he was now. Not famous because he was the boy who lived, but because of his extraordinary photographs.

His newest assignment was for the Quibbler, so it was more a favor for Luna as she decided to give all Quibbler subscribers a nude Christmas advent calendar. Multiple people would work on it and he had been asked to do December 24th. Of course he agreed and Luna had even arranged a model for him. 

_ A model that was now officially late, _ he grumbled to himself as the clock chimed seven. 

Just as he was about to check if he got the time right, his Floo flared to life and Draco Malfoy stepped out. 

"Potter," Draco greeted him. 

"Malfoy. You're my model?" He asked, unable to stop himself. He and Draco didn't hate each other anymore, but still, photographing him nude was something else, compared to nodding at each other or chatting about the weather at gala's and such. 

"Yes. Now where would you like to photograph me?" 

"Uhm right. Let's go upstairs. I already prepared the decorations and put my equipment right." Without looking back further, he led Draco down to the room, meanwhile cursing Luna and himself for telling her that he thought Malfoy was pretty and fit. 

Once inside the room they both sat down. 

"So what's the plan?" Draco asked him.

"Well, I had the plan to drape Christmas lights all over my model. So if that's okay with you?" Harry answered, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

"Of course. It's all professional." Without any further word Draco started to strip. 

Quickly he busied himself by getting the lights. He knew he would see Draco naked eventually but there was no need to make that time come even earlier. 

"I'm ready."

"Oh good," he started, but stopped as he turned around. Draco was beautiful. He was all soft lines and shiny skin. His nipples rosy buds because of the colder air. 

"So let's get those lights on me Potter," Draco smirked. 

"Right, please put one hand on your hip and lean slightly on that side." As soon as Draco did it he knew he made a mistake. Aside from just wanting to keep staring at Draco for hours, he now also wanted to squish or bite his butt. Which of the two he wasn't sure yet. 

Willing his erection down, he stepped closer and started to arrange the lights over Draco, starting at his head and upper body and then lower and lower. Once he carefully put the lights by Draco's upper thighs he couldn't help but notice the little twitch of excitement Draco made. Peeking up, he knew Draco noticed it as well by the red on his cheeks. 

Once all done, he got up and walked back to his camera. 

"Alright, Luna asked me to make you look innocent so if you could softly smile and half close your eyes?" 

"Sure" 

When Draco was in the right position, he quickly started to take the pictures, sometimes telling Draco to adjust his pose. 

Within the hour the pictures were all finished. After telling Draco so, the blond quickly dressed again. 

"Would you like some tea before you go? To get you warm again?" Harry asked. 

"I can think of more things to get me warm," Draco said before stepping closer. 

"Yes?" Harry whispered. 

"Yes," Draco answered breathlessly before stepping closer and kissing Harry. 

Their first kiss was nothing like Harry imagined, Draco's lips were soft and moved firmly against his own, taking control over the kiss. Soon Harry's hands were tangled in Draco's hair, pulling on it slightly. This caused the other to moan softly, and he took full advantage of it exchanging their tongues in a sensual dance. 

Unfortunately because of the lack of air they had to part, both their lips swollen. 

"So tea?" Harry asked.

"Yes, tea. And maybe dinner too and then some more fun with those lights." Draco smirked, before placing another soft kiss on Harry's lips. 

"Sounds like a great plan," and with that he led Draco back downstairs. Tea went first, of course, followed by a lot of firsts, but certainly not last times.


End file.
